


The Legacy Undone | A Dead By Daylight Frank Morrison Fanfic

by Eth0hs



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Angst, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Cute, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Hope, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Suspence, Thriller, killer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eth0hs/pseuds/Eth0hs
Summary: In the realm of The Entity, all hope seems to be fading as It feeds off the death and despair of all who cross into It's path, leaving most feeling empty and forgotten as they are sacrificed again and again to appease the higher being.  The Survivors lose faith and the Killer's desires only grow with each passing Trial. As It does several times a year, a new victim has been chosen to help sustain The Entity.Feisty and resilient, Ember enters the playing field only to be matched face to face with a masked killer. Will they ever get out alive? Or are they destined to play this game forever.
Relationships: Frank Morrison/Original Character(s), Joey/Susie (Dead by Daylight)
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter One

The wind howled deeply, blistering snow and crisp midnight air seeping through the many cracks of the dimly lit abandoned ski lodge. Slits on the ceiling gave way for the stars and moon to shine down upon four teenagers who sat around the fire pit in the center of the lodge, each hunched over a warm bowl of soup that was heated over the fire. The can lay discarded on the ground nearby, lightly sheeted with the glistening snow as the remains dribbled across the rotting wood, freezing in its tracks. It was the only food The Entity would give them, that is until they proved themselves. They weren’t even sure if they needed food anymore, but they craved it. The room was silent, almost awkward and slightly ominous. The only sound echoing was the crackling of the fire and their breathing, warm puffs of breaths clouding the air in front of them before disappearing into the night.

A teen wearing a blood stained leather jacket slowly lifted his eyes, sight shifting across the room at the three others hunched around the pit. Their noses and cheeks were red, glowing in the fire’s light. He began playing with his soup with his bandaged, bloodied hands, gathering some in his previously used plastic spoon and slowly letting it dribble back into the bowl repeatedly. It had turned cold by now and was quite unappetizing. He gulped down the remaining taste of the God-awful soup, his neck tattoo moving along his Adam's apple. The days seemed to drag on endlessly until they were called to The Trial where one of them would wander off through the gates to try and appease It. They were promised everything, but only found boredom and emptiness. The only thing that kept them going was their darkest, deepest desires, their lust for blood. It is why they were put there in the first place; To kill and feed The Entity. In turn The Entity fueled their lust for death. Thankfully, they had all come into this mysterious world together, and that's how they planned to go out as well.

The ground underneath them began to shake, rumbling and whispers of foreign tongue seeping in behind the walls of Ormond. The terrain sprouted gaping crevices, lighting up with a glowing substance. The next Trial had begun and The Legion was chosen to partake. Putting his hands on his knees, he sat up with a quiet sigh, putting his bowl down on the floor before stretching his arms out with a grunt. Beside him was a white, scratched up, oval mask. A painted and faded face made of charcoal decorated it with a spatter of blood, holes drilled in the drawn eyes. He picked up his mask and donned it over his own face.

“I can handle this one,” He spoke, his voice husky and muffled by the mask. His breath bounced off the inside of his mask, keeping him warm.

“Are you sure, Frank?” One of the other teens, a girl with beautiful pink dyed hair and colourful braces asked, tilting her head to the side. Frank nodded, pulling a knife out of his cargo pants’ velcro pocket. He played with it between his fingers as his heart began to speed up with the anticipation of his next kill, longingly gazing at the weapon in his hand, fingers grazing the saraded blade. He turned his head to look behind him at the girl.

“Yeah, I’m sure, Susie,” Frank nodded briskly. “I promise you can have the next one, Joe,” A smile danced onto his face behind his mask. “You haven’t gone in a little while,”

The other male laughed. He was dark skinned with a deep voice, a bandana wrapped around his face, covering his patchy stubble. “Now get a move on, The Entity won’t be too happy with you,” 

Frank threw a signal out to the rest of the gang before heading out of the lodge’s doors and out into the blistering snow. Everything was fogged and he couldn’t see more than a few meters in front of him in this weather. The wind seemed to be pushing him back as he followed the glowing slits scattered across the ground until he found himself at the gate, three lightbulbs lit in a neon red with the metal gates pried open. The whispers grew stronger as he stepped onto the cobblestone path inside the gate and crossed over into the playing field. The snow fall ceased as the terrain began to sprinkle itself with blades of grass before turning itself into a forest, the gate closing behind him and leaving Frank closed in to The Trial’s terrain. The Trial was now beginning.

Frank took his first few steps around the Red Forest. The woods were decaying and the flora surrounding it was barely hanging onto it’s last roots. He had been here many times before, but each time it was a little more different than the last, never consistent. His boots crunched on the half dead grass beneath his feet as he gripped his knife firmly in his right hand. Frank bit his lip, eager to get the party started. He opted to walk to the furthest point away from him, a generator in the far corner of the trail’s chosen location. On his way, he spotted someone out of the corner of his eye. Frank stopped in his tracks and slid behind a thick tree, poking his head around the corner. His palms grew clammy in anticipation as he watched the girl walk around aimlessly. A clear indicator she was a brand new treat from The Entity, a delectable dessert to him. 

The stray girl crept up to a dead generator, a murder of crows fluttered off as she began to work on her one true objective. Their caws filled the air with terror as all else fell silent. A few seconds in, the generators began clicking as the gears began to turn. She stuck her tongue out, focusing hard on her craft as stray wisps of her dirty blonde hair danced along her face. She was the next unsuspecting victim of Frank’s lust for blood.

Carefully, Frank took his first steps towards the generator. His boots crushed the grass underneath, leaving a faint crackle to fill the silence. He stopped in his tracks as the girl shot her head up, looking around herself nervously. Her grey eyes were wide and her pink face went flush. He had to act now or he might lose his prey. In an instant, Frank shot himself forward, leaving the girl nowhere to run. As she heard the footsteps she lost focus on the generator, leaving a loud backfire as she frantically tried to scurry away, backing up into the fence surrounding the trial area. Frank had her right where he wanted, slowing his pace to a cocky jaunt as he flaunted his hunting knife. He let low chuckles escape his mouth as he bent down to look at eye level with the girl. She was frightened, breathing accelerated as the panic set in.

“Get away from me, please!” She pleaded, tears welling at the corner of her eyes. Frank just laughed, grazing his knife along her chin. A sick grin painted its way onto his face behind his mask as he watched her tremble.

“You must not understand how things work around here, do ya sweet cheeks?” Frank cocked his head and paused for a moment before swinging his knife directly into her shoulder. 

She squealed with pain and managed to slip away in the small gap between Frank and the generator, heading towards the main building she had seen in the center of the forest. As she ran she stumbled over her klutzy feet, almost tripping over herself more than once, frantically trying to get away as blood poured out from her shoulder, staining her fuzzy sherpa. The heart beat that fell on her ears began to fade as she neared an old wooden home. Once she reached the house, she heard a generator being worked on up the stairs. Trying to be as quiet as she could she hobbled up the stairs of the abandoned home, grasping her shoulder and crying in agony. On the upstairs balcony she located two others who rushed to her side to bandage up her wounds before she could be found again.

“Are you okay, Ember?” Meg asked as she wrapped the dressing across her injured shoulder. She nodded, stifling whimpers of pain. “I promise, it only gets easier from here,” David nodded in agreement.

“I sure hope so,” Ember stood back up, carefully making her way onto the generator the two were working on before she got there. “Who is that guy? You can’t even see his face. Somehow that makes it more terrifying, not being able to see whos coming for you,”

“There's a couple of ‘em,” David mumbled, arm deep into the generator. “Four, to be exact,”

“Four? How can there be four of him? What do you mean ‘Them’?” Ember furrowed her eyebrows together, confused. “I thought there was only one killer at a time?”

“Somehow, The Entity managed to grab a bundle deal, apparently,” Began Meg with a short laugh. “They’re like a little band of hoodlums. There’s Julie, she absolutely terrifies me. Joey, who often doesn’t come out into trials nearly as much as the other three. Susie, the sweetest girl you’ll probably ever meet. Don’t know how she got roped into the mess, and good old Frank,” She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. “ He's kind of like the leader of the their little gang,”

“How do I know who’s who?” Ember asked, trying to align the cables just right, nearing the completion of the generator as another one on the far corner of the map sprung to life.

“Susie and Joey are easy to tell. She’s got pink hair while Joe’s usually got some sort of skull bandana wrapped around his face, always wearing black. Frank and Julie dress quite the same, but one of ‘em has tits,” David explained, smiling at his own witty comment.

“Wise guy,” Meg scoffed. The three of them successfully finished their generator. Meg ran to the right and hopped off the top porch as David went back down the stairs, leaving Ember by herself once again. Luckily they only needed three more generators to be completed before they could leave The Trial.

For the rest of The Trial Ember was constantly on edge, she felt frightened to do any generator by herself and spent most of her time crouching behind the wooden walls that scattered the fenced land. She would often hear her heartbeat growing stronger and strange screams bouncing off the thick smog and ringing in her ears, she could only imagine what was going down around her. The Trial seemed to last forever until the last generator was completed and the doors were powered. By then a few of her fellow survivors had fallen prey to the man and all that was left was her, David, and who they called The Legion. Ember had no choice but to go in for the door herself and hope David made it out alive. 

Carefully and quietly she made her way to the door, pulling down the lever and watching the lightbulbs grow a bright, blood red with every passing second, but just before the last bulb lit Ember heard a loud scream and a thud to her left. David had fallen prey to The Legion. She struggled with her inner thoughts on going in for the save and after much deliberation she figured after doing next to nothing all Trial that she would try to do something one last time. Leaving the door at a few seconds to open Ember left the gate for David who was on his last hook. This was her last chance to prove to both herself and the other survivors what she was worth.

Halfway to the hook she stopped mid tracks as a chill ran down her spine. Ember slowly began to back up before bumping into something behind her. Fear ran through her whole body as she felt another body behind her, breathing in her right ear. As quickly as she stopped an arm wrapped around her waist as the other hovered above her neck, a knife in hand. It took the breath right out of her.

“My mother always taught me not to play with my food, but it just seems to taste so much better when you have a little fun,” Frank pondered, the smell of cigarettes and body spray engulfing Ember. She stayed as still as the trees, only making noise as she panted heavily. Her heart sprang into her throat, gulping loudly as she watched David be sacrificed to The Entity in front of her. This was it, this is her first death. She closed her eyes tightly, anticipating the worst, but instead found her feet lifted off the ground and her body slumped over Frank’s shoulder. She struggled and wiggled, kicking her legs up into the air madly.

“Let me go!” Ember screamed, banging her fist on his shoulder blade. It seemed like nothing affected him, no matter how hard she hit. “Get me off right now!”

Frank just chuckled, holding onto her body tightly as he wandered through the terrain. On his way he passed many hooks, leaving Ember to wonder what exactly this Legion guy had in mind. She paused her struggle and awaited her fate. Instead of a sacrifice, he dropped her haphazardly onto the moist, grassy ground with a plop. Infront of her was a hatch with mysterious haze seeping out and into the enclosed terrain, a single note emitting from inside. Ember looked at the hatch and back at Frank, scrambling to her feat.

“Well?” Frank asked, cocking his head playfully. “Aren’t you going to hop in?”

Ember shook her head as if in a daze, wiping off her baby blue sherpa which was full of blades of grass stuck to her blood. “What do you mean? You’re just… letting me go?” Frank sighed, twirling his knife in between his fingers. She couldn’t tell his emotions which frightened her even more.

“Like I said earlier..,” His words slid off, pausing for a moment. “ It just seems to taste better when you play with your food. The more I toy with you, the more fun the next time will be. Don’t make me change my mind and make you regret this decision,”

Ember swallowed heavily, nodding in response. She gathered herself together and dusted off her black capri leggings, her white tennis shoes muddied from the rain soaked dirt. For some reason she felt thankful for his gesture, whether that was out of pure kindness or his truly mad desire to play with his prey. Either way, it was an escape nonetheless.

“Thank you,” Ember told him quietly, eyes wide as she stood next to the hatch.

Frank was taken aback by her gratitude, stumbling over his words for a second. He furrowed his eyebrows as he contemplated on the right choice of words to spit out of his mouth, but he just couldn’t find them. To him, this was absolutely insane.

“Why are you thanking me? Are you alright in the head there, sweet cheeks?”

Ember just laughed, shaking her head and flashing a smile before jumping in through the hatch. Frank stood and watched, baffled at what had just transpired between him and the fragile being that was in front of him. How could she have expressed gratitude when he could have easily had her hanging by the shoulder, left to wallow in her pain until The Entity was satisfied with the loss of hope and the squeals of her pain? He was left with his thoughts for a while as he wandered back through the gate he had come through and was taken back into his own territory. The snow fell gracefully onto his jacket, seeping up the blood that newley adorned it into a beautiful crimson colour. 

Upon entering into the grounds of Ormond lodge he found himself a boulder and climbed on top, rustling in his jacket’s pockets and pulling out a lighter and a pack of Canadian Classics. Carefully, he pulled one out and let it rest between his lips. Frank cupped his hand to shield his smoke from the wind as he flicked his lighter, taking a deep puff and leaning back to look up at the night sky. He let his mind wander for a while, Ember’s words bouncing in his head over and over like a broken record player. For a moment, he lost track of time.

“Hey,” A voice called from outside of the lodge. “What are you doing out here?” The voice came closer and Frank sat up to look behind him, pulling his cigarette out of his mouth.

“Oh, hey Julie,” Frank waved, removing his mask and setting it on his lap. “Thought I’d just take a moment. It was just a weird fuckin’ match,” He quickly took another puff of his smoke, holding it in for a few seconds before exhaling it into the sky.

“Like, weird as in it was just a bad game? Or weird as in whatever else?” She climbed on top of the rock next to him, stealing his cigarette for a quick puff.

“No, it was a good match and everything, I got three sacrifices. There’s this new girl-,” He looked over at Julie, taking his cigarette back. “ I had my fun with her, and I let her go. I’ve gotten bored with playing mind games with the rest of them, so it was nice to have a breath of fresh air, but when I let her go she thanked me,” Frank’s face was puzzled, lips pursed together tightly.”It really threw me for a fuckin’ loop. I could have killed that bitch then and there. She was in no hurry to get her ass out of there and thanked me,”

Julie smiled and laughed, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. “Frank, you’re thinking about this way too much. I think you should go inside and get some beauty sleep,” She teased, hopping off of the rock and heading towards the lodge. “You coming?”

Frank huffed and slumped off the rock, shrugging his shoulders. “Yeah, yeah, I get it, I’m coming,”

  
  



	2. Chapter Two

Frank spent most of his night hidden in his room, laying on his dirty, ripped up mattress and smoking his cigarettes. During his isolation he heard his friends come and go, one Trial after another. He couldn’t help but wonder who was there in The Trials with them. Would they meet the new girl? How would she react to them? He groaned loudly, grabbing his musty pillow and swinging it over his head, muffling his sounds and creating a small space of darkness for him. Frank hated thinking like this- it was all jumping around in his head. Why would he be so preoccupied with this girl anyway?

Frank shot up in his bed suddenly as he heard a knock at his door. He put his pillow back where it belonged, taking a deep breath before calling out for the person to come in. Susie entered his room, peeking her head around the door before walking in.  
“Hey,” Susie greeted meekly. “You’ve been up here for a while, I thought I’d come check up on you. Is everything okay?” Her hazel eyes looked worried, concerned for her friend’s well being.

Frank flopped back down on his bed with a loud sigh. “Yeah, everything is fine. My mind is just in a bit of a fog right now,”

“You know…,” Susie started, slowly taking a seat on the edge of his bed, crossing her feet. “Julie already told me about what went on in The Trial and I-” 

Frank interrupted her sentence with another groan, rolling his eyes and rubbing his face with his bandaged hands. “Of fuckin’ course she did. She just can’t keep any gossip to herself, can she?” He rolled over onto his stomach, shoving his face into his pillow and swinging his hands over his head. “It’s not even that big of a fuckin’ deal!” Frank exclaimed.

Carefully, Susie placed a hand on his calf and rubbed it gently. “Then why is it on your mind? You know I won’t tell anyone.”

“I know, I know…” Frank sighed, turning his face to the side so it wasn’t smooshed into his pillow. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, running a hand through his crew cut brunette hair. “I don’t know why it’s bugging me,” He mumbled, his eyes gazing at Susie who continued to rub his leg. “Who thanks someone like me?”

“Do you not think that you are deserving of being thanked?” Susie tilted her head to the side. “Because you are. Maybe the girl didn’t see it as an act of maliciousness. Maybe she just saw it as what it was- a kind gesture-”

“But that's not what it was!” Frank interjected.  
“You let her go, whether you believe it or not it was a nice thing to do, Frank. Just because we’re here in this twisted reality doesn’t mean people can’t be nice or thankful, no matter what side we’re on,”

Frank just groaned again, reaching to the night stand to pull out another cigarette. “I’m not a nice guy, Susie,” 

She just chuckled and gave him a pat on the leg. “Whatever you say Frank,” He smiled back with the cigarette pressed between his lips, kicking her gently with his foot off the bed. She screamed playfully, giving him a push before running off, shutting the door behind her. Frank rolled onto his back, lighting his cigarette and taking a nice, deep breath.

“Maybe she’s right,” Frank mumbled to himself, eyes fixated on the wooden planks slated above him.  
\---

Ember made her way back to the campfire in one piece with Meg, David, and Dwight waiting for her as they sat around the fire. They waved to her and smiled as she came into viewing distance. Ember took a seat next to Meg with a sigh, placing her head gently on her shoulder. She still fully wasn’t understanding of where she was or even what happened to her. All she knew was that this was where she would be. Maybe for a year, maybe for eternity. She didn’t know.

“I see you made it out alive,” Meg began, running her hand through Embers short golden locks. “How are you feeling after your first matches?”

“I wasn’t expecting everything to feel so… real.” Ember gazed longingly up at Meg, her eyes sunken in.

“It’s as real as it gets out here. You keep living through the same shit over and over, hoping to retain onto any sanity you might have left,” David mumbled, his chin cradled in his hand. 

Dwight nodded, looking down at his feet as he kicked the fallen leaves underneath. “As much as I hate to admit it, you never really do get used to the pain. It becomes part of your daily life,” Everyone hummed in agreement.

“I’m sorry I had to leave you on the hook, David,” Ember sat up, leaning forward to get a good look at him across the log. “I was trying to come to you, I really was,” 

“I know ya were,” David responded. “ I saw ya coming. I would have warned ya about Mr s.o.b, but I was a little preoccupied,”

Ember smiled solemnly. “It’s okay, though. I still managed to get out! He let me out through the hatch!” Her face lit up, beaming with glee.

“Frank? Let you out?” Dwight scrunched up his face, fixing his glasses back into place with his index finger. “That doesn’t exactly sound like Frank. Are you sure he let you?”

“Well, I mean, he kind of carried me there,” She shrugged. “That seems kind of intentional if you ask me. He said it was because he likes to toy around with his victims, but I’d like to think he just did it out of pure kindness,”

“Kind is possibly the last word I’d use for that little fucker,” David scoffed. “I’ve been in more trials with the cunt than I can count on both hands, I can practically hear his obnoxious laugh!” with a high pitched voice, David made the most mocking laugh he could muster up, groaning at the pure stupidity of it afterwards.  
“He does have a pretty dumb laugh,” Meg agreed, stiffling her own. 

The whole group threw themselves into a fit of laughter, enjoying the few moments that they were able to spend together as a whole. They were all like a family now and each watched over the other. Most of them had been in so long they’d lost track of time. Some claim it had been years while some feel like it had only been months. Most counted the days spent by the selection of the new victim periodically throughout the year. No matter how long it was, they each cherished the happy moments that gave them a feeling of hope. It was something to hold on to and the only thing that made The Entity weaker. No matter how hard it got they all were able to learn new skills from each other, getting stronger with each passing trial. They hoped that one day it would be over, maybe they’d get to see their real families again, but would anyone still be left to welcome them back to their homes?

As the night dragged on they began to dwindle off until it was just Ember and David left, wishing their farewells and goodnights. Ember sat alone on the log as the fire crackled out of existence, leaving only glowing embers in its place. She didn’t feel tired yet, looking up at the night sky. She stared longingly to the stars. They were free and full of life, but much like the life she left behind, she was looking into the past. Were the twinkling stars still alive? Or had they long gone and exploded into a nebulae? No one would ever know. At least not in their lifetime.

As awake as she possibly could be, Ember decided to take herself around the realm. The dark wasn’t too scary to her, it was quite comforting. It left a feeling of solitude, which she really didn’t mind, and comfort. The dark was a time for her to be by herself naturally.

Walking along she found herself at a gate, but this one wasn’t closed. It was wide open and led to another part of the world. Curiously, she stepped inside, walking down the cobblestone path. In between the cobblestone flowers and grass grew any which way. Ember bent down and picked up a tiny white flower, spinning it around in her fingers as she admired it. After taking her time at admiring the life form thriving in The Entity’s realm she gently tucked it behind her ear. A soft smile lit up her face and she continued forward. The further she got the more familiar it looked. It finally dawned on her that this was the same forest she had been in earlier. With amazement and the ability to leisure at her own pace Ember took this time to get familiar with the environment.

Ember found herself at the house in the center of the playing field yet again, dragging her fingers along the fallen wood and table cloth haphazardly placed on the table. There was something so surreal to her about this moment, basking in the candlelight. Had this home belonged to someone before? Ember walked up the stairs, shifting wood creaked underneath her weight and reverberated among the empty rooms. She grasped the rails at the top of the stairs gently, following the railing down the empty hall to the entrance of the balcony. From there she could see to the edge of the field, surrounded in by the brick fence. The fog had all dissipated, leaving nothing unseen. Ember took a deep breath through her nose, exhaling through her mouth. The cool, crip, and untainted air was a refreshing feeling to the pollution she was used to. The fresh air made her feel even more awake as she sat herself down on the balcony, legs dangling off the edge and swinging back and forth absentmindedly. 

With the night dragging on, Ember lost track of time as the stars twinkled up above her. She was in her own headspace until she heard the creaking of wood behind her. Desperately she tried to get to her feet, stumbling and catching the edge on her heel as she began to slip. Stray splinters of wood fell and broke on the ground underneath her. Screaming and flailing, she reached out in front of her hoping to catch the brink of the balcony. As quickly as it all happened a hand jutted out and grabbed hers, grasping onto her small, scratched up hand. Dangling by her arm Ember looked up and saw the masked man again holding her up. With one swift moment Frank pulled her back up onto the balcony, stumbling backwards as he attained his own footing. She put her hand to her heart as she began to regain her breath. Her eyebrows were scrunched together, shoulders rising and falling rapidly with each breath she took.

“What the fuck, Frank!?” Ember screamed, eyes widening as she began to step back, creating more of a distance between them.

“What do you mean ‘what the fuck’!?” Frank yelled back, fists clenched tightly at his sides. “It’s not my fault you decided to slip off the edge!” He paused for a moment, confused. “Wait. How the hell do you know my name?”

“What? Am I not allowed to talk to other people?” she retorted defensively, crossing her arms.

“Wha- No!” He shook his head rapidly, placing his hand on his forehead. “ That's not what I said! Don’t twist my words around, for fuck’s sake!”

“Maybe if you didn’t wear that stupid mask over your face I wouldn’t have to feel so frightened!”  
Ember stuck her finger out in front of her, wagging it at his etched veil. “Lets not forget how you tried to literally murder me earlier, either,”

“Murder?” Frank laughed hysterically. “You're talking to the guy who literally let you go, and is it really the mask that does it for you, Baby Cakes?”

“Settle down on the pet names, bud. I’m not your Baby Cakes or your Sweet Cheeks. And for your information, it's not polite to cover your face when you’re talking to people. Did you never learn your manners?”

“Manners my ass,” He mumbled to himself, rolling his eyes. “Fine, you want it off? Your wish is my command, princess” he mocked a nod in front of her before removing his hood, slipping the mask off into his hand as his head bowed down. Slowly, he brought his head back up so his eyes met hers. Frank’s deep brown eyes held her soul with his everlasting, unending stare. It stole her breath away. It was a menacing comfort, the type that could lull her in like a siren’s song inviting her to swim before devouring her whole. His right eyebrow was cocked boastfully, a shaved line running through it. His face was slightly sunken in and very sharp, blueish purple hues patched against his orbitals. Frank’s lips were thin and pale, chapped even, and his nose crooked with a slight hump. Below his left eye, a poor, home done upside down cross tattoo made itself at home. Frank held his stare for a little while longer before turning his head away apprehensively. 

Silence filled the air, thick and heavy on the both of them. Ember stood staring at the man in front of her, baffled.

“Well?” Frank asked, rubbing the back of his head nonchalantly. “Are you just gonna stand there and stare or what? Didn’t you ever learn your manners?” He mocked. “ It’s not nice to stare,”

“Sorry,” Ember shook her head, face flushed out of embarrassment. “It’s just that I wasn’t really expecting you to, well, look like that,” She shrugged.

“Well what am I supposed to look like? Ugly and deformed?” Frank scrunched up his nose and flared his nostrils.

“I mean! C’mon! You can see how I might think that after looking at all the others. You just look very…. Human,” 

“That would probably be because I am human. Just a thought,” Frank shrugged. 

He sauntered over to the edge of the balcony and sat down with a huff, placing his mask to his right. Ember sat to his left uncertainty, crossing her feet and clasping her hands in her lap. Frank pulled out his pack of cigarettes from his pants’ pocket, pausing for a moment before passing the pack in her direction.

“ D’ ya want one?” he offered as he put his cigarette between his lips.

Ember hesitated, weighing her options before accepting with a shrug. “I mean, sure, I guess. If I’m stuck here I might as well do whatever I want, right?” She reached in the pack and took out a cigarette, following his lead and placing it in her mouth. 

“Take a suck in,” Frank instructed as he leaned forward, both of their cigarettes mere centimeters away. He had his lighter in one hand, cupping the other to shield from the breeze. With a flick of the lighter he lit both at once and pulled back once he was done. “Now breathe out,”

As she was instructed Ember exhaled. The smoke caught her throat as she began to cough uncontrollably, pulling her smoke away from her. Frank couldn’t help but to turn his head away and chuckle. She gave him a shove on his arm, shooting daggers in his direction as she recovered her breath.

“Sorry,” Frank smirked. “ Shoulda warned ya that that’d happen. Forgot you had little baby lungs,”

“Shut up,” she groaned, shaking her head as she took another puff of her cigarette.


	3. Chapter Three

Together, the two of them laid back, just watching the stars in silence, a swift gust of wind washed over them to keep them cool. Ember looked over at Frank beside her, sighing gently.

“So…,” she hesitated, biting her lip hesitantly. “You’re not gonna like… stab me, are you?” Embers button nose scrunched up, light freckles sprinkled along the bridge and her cheeks.

Frank chuckled to himself, smiling and rolling his eyes. “No, I’m not going to stab you,” He tilted his head to look at her, a devilish smile scrolling across his face.Much like his eyes were, it was inviting and dangerous. “Yet.”

“What do you mean ‘yet’?”

Frank shrugged, eyes back on the stars. “I don’t just randomly stab people. Sorry to burst your bubble there, hun. The Trials are different. This isn’t a Trial, so I’m not going to just stab you randomly,” He waved his hands satirically in the air.

“Well, have you ever stabbed someone out of Trial?” Ember rolled onto her side, hoisting her head up with her arm, the mini bun on top of her head swaying gently . “Sorry, that was a little personal. You don’t have to answer that one,”

“No, no, it's fine, honestly,” Frank pursed his lips together. “ I did, but only once,” he rolled onto his side as well, looking into her eyes. “The only reason I did it was to protect my friends. I don’t think I would have done it under any other circumstances,”

“If you don’t mind me asking, what happened?” Ember’s head tilted to the side, eyes concerned.

“My friend, Joey, had gotten fired from his job. Me being the dumbass I am, told him that we should go rob it for all it’s worth. Ya know, classic hoodlum shit. It's what we did,” He paused for a quick puff, raking his mind for memories. “He was on board with it and our two other friends joined, a whole ass gang. We thought the whole place would be empty, but one of the cleaners was still there after hours. We didn’t see him until it was too late and he grabbed Jules. I was terrified he’d hurt her, so I did the only thing I could think of. I stabbed that fucker,” Frank looked away, not wanting to see a disappointed and judgmental face. “ But that scared me even more, so I made each of them take a stab at him too. The fear was like this sick adrenaline to me. I feel terrible for making them do that. We watched him die and choke on his own blood before cleaning the mess and throwing the body in Joe’s car. We buried him at Mount Ormond,”

“Is she okay? Jules, I mean,”

“Oh, yeah, she’s fine. The guy didn’t get a chance to lay a finger on her after I got my hands on him,” Frank nodded. “After that whole thing, that's when we wound up here,” He spread his arms out in front of him. A flock of crows cawed in the distance. “I don’t mind it all too much, though. It's just gotten boring,”

Ember seemed confused and squinted her small triangular eyes. “How do you not mind it here? Don’t you miss home?”

Frank shook his head and glanced at Ember from his peripheral. “My friends are my home. They’re here with me and they’re all I need. I jumped around from family to family as a kid and never really found my home,”

Ember’s face was full of sorrow. “That must have really sucked, I couldn’t ever imagine not being raised with a family,” She flopped back down on the balcony, a few tears welling up in her eyes. “I never thought I wouldn’t be able to raise a family either, but here I am,”

Frank groaned as he rolled back over, putting a hand on Ember’s shoulder awkwardly. “Listen, as permanent as this all may seem, maybe this will end one day. You’ve just got to take it one day at a time, Okay? That’s what I did, and I’m okay. You’ll be okay, too,” Ember stayed silent, eyes fixated on his hand. “Sorry,” He mumbled, retracting his hand. “I’m not exactly the best with comfort,”

“Did you have a girlfriend back in the real world?” she asked quietly, eyes following the path of his hand.

“Kind of, I guess.” Frank shrugged. “I had my eyes on Julie for the longest time. She was that popular girl that everyone had their heart set out for and she had me wrapped around her little finger. I don’t think she was ever really my girlfriend, but we certainly messed around,” He sat up, hands clasped together as he toyed with his bandages. “Things changed real fast though. She’s just not exactly the person I thought she was. Don’t get me wrong, I love her to death, but a friendship is all I’ll ever want from her now.” He changed his focus quickly to Ember. “What about you? You have a boyfriend back home?”

Ember shook her head, covering her eyes with her arm. “No, I’ve never had a boyfriend,”

“What!?” Frank exclaimed, his laugh echoing through the empty grounds. “You’re bullshitting me right now, aren't you?”

“Shut up!” Ember groaned, jabbing her elbow into his arm.

Frank smothered his laugh, covering his mouth. “Sorry,” He apologized. “It’s just kind of hard to believe that. I mean, look at you,” he eyed her up and down, biting his lip. “You’re fine as fuck!”.

“Well isn’t that flattering,” she sassed sarcastically.

“Whoa there, don’t take it the wrong way! It was only a compliment! relax,” he huffed.

“I don’t even know you! It’s just kind of weird. It took me aback,” Ember frowned at herself. “Sorry, it was a little out of line for me to behave that way,”

“You know me better than almost anyone else here, actually,” Frank put his mask back in his hands, swaying it back and forth in his palms with an absent mind. “Why did you thank me yesterday, by the way?” He tilted his head curiously.

Ember brushed a few blonde locks away from her face, but they only fell back into place as the flower from her hair floated down onto the wood beside her. “That was my first match, you know that?” She fiddled with her sleeves, hiding her hands coyly. “ I was absolutely terrified , honest. So when you didn't hurt me and you let me go, it made me feel safe. Someone who didn't feel empathy wouldn’t have done that,”

Frank just nodded, silence filling the air once more. Maybe Susie had been right this whole time. He did something nice, whether he subconsciously knew it or not. Did he feel pity for Ember?

“By the way,” Frank began, standing up with a grunt and stretching his arms behind him. “I meant what I said,”

“About what?” Ember asked, sitting up right and turning to look back at him.

“You’d be a pretty fine catch. I’ll see you around,” He threw out the peace symbol and made his way to the balcony’s edge.

“Wait!” she called out, scurrying over to him, tripping over her own feet. Tightly, she grasped onto the wrist of his leather jacket, urging him to stay. “Are you ever going to come back? I mean, did you want to do this again?”

Frank’s face flushed as he stood silently in shock for a moment. “I mean, well, yeah,” He scratched the back of his head. “I usually come here every night, if you wanted to join me,”

Ember just nodded with a smile, letting go of his wrist and taking a step back. “Goodnight, Frank,”

Frank smiled back before putting his mask on over his face and quickly flipped his hood back over his head. He jumped off the balcony and went on his way. She watched from the edge as his silhouette faded out at the exit gates, giving out a long sigh before heading down the stairs to her own gate. Her hands trembled as the anxiety left her body, her breaths heavy and long.

Ember took her time as she walked to the gate. She kept looking behind her, cautious of her surroundings. Part of her was hoping maybe he would come back, but after a few moments of stillness no one came. She carried herself forward and through the gate, finding herself back at the campgrounds. Once there she found the small log shack designated to her,stocked with a bed, washroom, a small wooden bench, and a cupboard with a few canned goods. She rummaged through them carefully, reordering them and humming along to a tune in her head. After rearranging her cupboard she sat on her springy, old mattress with a huff. As Ember sat down she felt something in her pant’s pocket, pulling it out curiously. In her palms she held a half smoked cigarette she must have forgotten about earlier. Smiling to herself in content, she reached over and set it down on the bench before crawling under the scratchy quilt to get her rest.

The night seemingly lasted only seconds. She spent most of the night tossing and turning, the springs in the old mattress digging into her skin and keeping her awake. Her eyes were puffy and red from the lack of sleep, rubbing her back as she sat up with a groan. Slipping out of the bed Ember peered out the window, the glass dirty and tinted. A good few meters away a few other survivors sat at the campfire, a pot hanging over the fire. She could see Meg, David, and Dwight yet again all gathered around. Breathing in deeply through her nose she was able to smell a hearty meal. Excited to see her friends she hurried out of her run down cabin, grabbing her half gone cigarette, and made her way to the campfire. Ember’s hand waved excitedly, her bun undone from the restless night she had.

“Good morning!” She greeted cheerfully, plopping herself next down to Meg. “I smelt food and just had to come out,”

Meg smiled, moving Ember to sit sideways so she could fix her hair. She grabbed the elastic band half dangling in her air and began to comb through the wavy blonde locks with her fingers. “You look like you had a wild night,”

Ember laughed with a hum, closing her eyes and relaxing in the moment. The feeling of Meg’s fingers running through her hair sent shivers down her spine. “It was just the mattress,” she giggled. “Couldn’t find a comfortable position,”

Meg nodded in agreement. “You’ll get used to it eventually,” she grabbed the top layer of Ember’s hair and bangs, pulling it back tightly before wrapping the hair band around it to create a bun. “But first it’ll mess up your back,”

“So, what’s for breakfast?” she inquired.

“Stew and buns,” Dwight leaned forward, smiling back. “Its just about ready. A few more minutes,”

“Well how about you, David? How was your sleep?”

“Terrible, as per usual,” He rolled his neck, trying to get the knots out. “Coulda used a coldie or somethin’ to aid me into slumber. Got me feeling like a swaggie,”

Ember pouted, grabbing the cigarette and holding it out to the fire to light it, careful not to burn her hands. She placed it in her mouth and grabbed a wooden bowl sitting on the ground before exhaling the smoke, leaning back and sighing in satisfaction. The others looked at her with confusion in their eyes.

“Hey..” Meg dragged on, putting a hand on Ember’s leg. “Where’d you get that from?”

Ember paused, facing flushing “Uhm…” she stumbled over her words, laughing nervously. “I just had it on me, it’s no big deal!”

“I’ ain’t a drongo, you don’t smoke. You woulda done so yesterday,” David accused, shaking his head. “So where’d ya get it from?”

“Did you leave the campsite yesterday?” Dwight inquired. Ember just looked away, avoiding eye contact. “You did,”

Meg sighed, eyebrows furrowed together. “Ember, did you get that smoke from somebody?”

Ember couldn’t lie to Meg, it would break her heart if she did. She turned back around and nodded, keeping her head low. “Yeah,”

“And did you get that smoke from one of us? A survivor?” Ember shook her head and Meg scoffed. “Ember!” She scolded. “You’re gonna get yourself hurt! You’ve got to use your head, I know you’re not stupid,” Meg lowered her voice, face going soft. “ We’re safe here. Through those gates you don’t know what could happen to you. And none of us are going to be there to help you back up,”

Ember put the smoke back to her lip, her full lips pressed together tightly. “Just because you don’t know them doesn’t always make them bad people,”

“Listen to yourself, Ember. Killers aren’t bad people? There is a reason they’re over there and not over here. They did things and they hurt people, okay? THAT is why they are there,”

“Well have you ever tried and talked to one of them?”

“No, I haven’t. Because that’s a dangerous and a stupid move,”

“So who was it?” Dwight chimed in, voice hushed and low.

“Don’t tell me it was that little fucko who so generously ‘saved’ you,” Ember refused to say anything, grabbing a bowl of the stew instead. “I think that’s all the answer we need,”

“Lay off, you guys,” Ember glared daggers at all three of them, taking a sip of her soup quietly. “He didn’t do anything and he didn’t touch me. We had a nice talk and that’s it!”

Meg sighed, putting a hand on her shoulder gently. “You can’t be sure. We’re all just trying to look out for you,” She pulled Ember into a gentle side hug. “You’re the newest one here and you’re a kind soul, it’s easy to get taken advantage of, even here. I’m not trying to be a bitch.I’m just trying to look out for you,”

Ember looked at her friend and nodded in understanding. “I get it, but I can also handle my own. Besides,” she looked away timidly. “He's kind of cool, We talked for a few hours and it was honestly a pleasant experience,” she shrugged.

Seconds later the ground beneath them began to shake. The sky went dark and the ground lit up with glowing crevices. They all looked at each other and nodded, setting their bowls of stew down and headed towards the gate. They all gave each other a confident smile and walked through, dark mist consuming them until everything was pitch black. Their next Trial had begun.


	4. Chapter Four

Ember limped out of The Trial, dropping to her knees heavily with a loud thud. Thick crimson blood spilled from her side and pooled into her hands, clasping tightly around her waist in an attempt to clot her wound. She tried to whimper and call out for help, but the blood curdling in her throat hushed her moans and silenced her, slowly seeping out between her teeth. She doubled over in pain as her whole body hit the cobblestone and gave out, trembling. Her eyes became red and welled up with tears overflowing down her round cheeks. The adrenaline of The Trial wore off and the pain washed over her like a tidal wave. Ember closed her eyes tightly, waiting for it all to be over. Shortly, the pain began to lift and the blood that soaked through her sweater had vanished, leaving her hands clean. She took this time to catch her breath, tilting her head back to look up into the sky. Once she composed herself, she brought herself to her feet and stumbled on her way back to the campfire. 

Ember was the first to arrive, sacrificed by The Wraith to The Entity early on in The Trial. She had no idea of what to do in these Trials yet still, unaware of her surroundings and how to use her own special abilities to her advantage. Come to think of it, Ember had no idea what she was good at. She hoped that it would come to her in time.

As she waited, Ember helped herself to the stew that she was interrupted from earlier. It didn’t look the most appetizing, but it was food and would suffice and sustain her feelings of hunger. Excitedly she dug in, humming as the food slipped down her throat. She rolled her eyes back into her head as a smile crept on the corner of her full lips. It was a hearty meal and reminded her of the cold winters at home with her family. She took this moment alone to reflect on the loving memories she may not get to come home to. In her head she saw images of her loving mom, a housewife and proud mom first above all else. Growing up it was only the two of them until she met her new husband, Gregory. In more ways than one he had completed their family dynamic. Ember had never known her biological dad, but that didn’t matter to her. Gregory was the best dad she could have ever asked for. He even opted to adopt her when she was ten. 

Staring into the stew, her eyes were blank as her mind filled with memories of their happy family of three. She wondered what they were thinking with their little girl gone. What conclusions had they come up with? Ember prayed silently to herself, hoping one day she would be able to come home and run into her mom and dad’s loving embrace. Suddenly she came back to Earth, Dwight waving his hands in her face.

“You okay?” He asked, eyes wide with interest. Ember just laughed and nodded, smiling back at him. There was something about him that was dorkishly charming. Although skittish, he was a great guy to have around. He smiled back at her and picked up his own bowl, sitting beside her on the log. “Don’t take what Meg said earlier too seriously, by the way,” Dwight’s sight shifted over to her as he took a spoonful of the beef stew.

“What do you mean?” Ember asked, her head tilting to the side. The bun on top of her hair came undone yet again, bangs swiping over her face. Annoyed, she swung them aside with a huff. “I know she’s just trying to look out for me, I’m not mad!” she reassured.

Dwight shook his head, smiling to himself. “ Meg sneaks out too, sometimes. She likes someone on the other side of our gates as well, so don’t worry too much,”

Ember was in shock, stumbling over her words before exclaiming her frustration. “She what?!” Dwight nodded, averting his gaze. “Who!?”

“I don’t think you’ve met him yet, so that information would be irrelevant. Besides, I don’t want to really let out all of her secrets,” He shrugged sheepishly. Ember hummed in disbelief. “Please don’t be mad at her though!” Dwight pleaded. “She just really cares about you! Besides, no one exactly, well, trusts Frank, to be frank,” he laughed at his own pun. Ember groaned, throwing her head back in frustration. She had only met him twice, though. Maybe she didn’t know him, but then again, neither did anyone else. “Not that we exactly really trust anyone whos not a survivor,”

“I get it,” Ember sighed, sitting back properly. “But I already made plans to go back, and I can’t exactly text him to cancel, “ Dwight had a chuckle at that, finishing off his stew. “Plus, that would be very impolite. The last thing I need is for him to be mad at me and make any trial with him a living hell,”

“You’ve got a point,” He nodded in agreement, setting his bowl down on the ground beneath.

“Truth be told,” Ember paused, sneaking a look over at Dwight. “I’m… kind of excited,” 

“What happened between you two anyway?”

Ember smiled to herself as she thought back on their time spent together. “I dunno. Nothing, really. I got to see his face, we talked about how he got here and a little bit about his life,”

Dwight was surprised, shocked even. “He took off his mask?”

“Not like he had much of a choice. I kind of made him by telling him he’s got no manners,” She laughed, her smile growing wider. “He’s a real smart ass, but it just makes it easier to be a smart ass back to him,”

“Well,” Dwight thought. “ I won’t tell anyone that you’re going back tonight. You can trust me, but at least some one will know if anything happened,” Ember’s smile softened, scooting over and bringing him over for a tight, friendly hug.

“Thank you, Dwight,” She whispered in his ear. “That means a lot to me,” He blushed and nodded, hugging her back.

Meg and David walked out of the trial, head held high as they high fived, celebrating their success. Their eyes shifted to Dwight and Ember who pulled back from their embrace. Curiously, they walked up.

“Hey,” Meg greeted, plopping down beside them. “What’s going on here?”

“Me and Dwight just had a heart to heart moment is all,” Ember grinned at her.

“That makes me happy,” she hummed into content, undoing her braids and combing her hair with her fingers into a high ponytail. “It’s important to have a good bond with us, maybe King will warm up to you soon, too,”

“I never said I don’t like her or anything like that,” David retorted, giving Meg a stern look.

“I know, you’re just a hot headed bull with a tough exterior.” Megs eyes turned to Ember. “But real deep inside he's just a softie like the rest of us,” David rolled his eyes and sat on the other end of the log, keeping quiet as he picked up his own bowl of stew. 

Meg motioned for Ember to scoot closer, once again redoing her thick, blonde hair into her iconic bun. Gently, she combed through light knots with her fingers scattered throughout Ember’s hair. She winced a few times, scrunching her eyes closed with small, quiet grunts. Meg apologized, grabbing her bangs and hair on the top of her crown gently, wrapping the band around it tightly. “Hopefully it doesn’t come undone in the next few hours,” Ember laughed in reply, glad that her hair had been detangled as much as it could be.

The rest of the afternoon was quiet, the survivors heading out on their own way. Ember wandered off back to her personal cabin, laying on her lumpy, squeaky bed and staring at the rotting ceiling. Her time alone was long and she struggled to find a way to pass the time. The dimness of the world around her cradled her gently, rocking her into a deep nap. Vivid dreams of home occurred to her. She swore she could feel the warmth of her father’s hugs and the tenderness of her mother’s love. The scent of her mother’s perfume radiated her surroundings, comforting her. Ember spent the dream with her family as they sat around the dining room table and ate a delicious meal. It filled her up, the sensation making her feel whole again while all else was crumbling down around her. Desperately she tried to stay asleep, but as the moon rose high in the sky her eyes opened, chirps of the crickets filling the silence. Her eyes felt heavy, a single tear rolled down her cheek. Ember sniffled, sitting up in her bed and peering out the cracks of her abode. With the realization that night time was upon her she hastily made her way out of the shack.

Ember was careful as she snuck out, constantly looking behind her at every sound as she made her way to the open gates. The walk took her a good few minutes, struggling to remember the way she had gone the night before. Eventually she found her way to, entering the gates and following the cobblestone path as the thick smog engulfed her, transporting her to the Red Forest once more. Upon entering she caught a glimpse of Frank leaning back against a pillar within the gates, smoke in hand. His mask sat atop his head underneath his grey hoodie. A huge smile crept to her lips as she paced herself over to him.

“Hey!” Ember called over, slowing her walk to a halt once beside him. She reached over and took the cigarette out of his hands for herself. Frank raised his eyebrows, smiling back and laughing. He pulled his pack out from his leather jacket’s pocket, grabbing a new cigarette for himself and lighting it after a few failed attempts.

“Nice to see you too,” He teased, standing back upright and shoving his hands into his pocket. “You just came here for my cigarettes didn’t you? You’re like a little snow bunny trynna get her fix,” His smile turned into a cocky smirk, puffing on his cigarette.

“Listen,” She pointed her finger into his face. “It’s your fault for even offering me one! You tainted my purity with this devil stick,” Her smile never faded from her face as she teased him back.

“I had to secure some type of way of getting you to come back,” Frank shrugged. “Otherwise you may have run away from me forever and never have come back,” He faked a pout, putting on some puppy dog eyes.

Ember laughed, grasping her stomach. “Not like you’re a bad guy or anything,”

“Oh no, not at all. Where would you have gotten that idea from!?” Frank acted surprised, taking a few steps backwards into the forest, urging her to come with him. 

Ember followed close behind with a shrug. “Just a thought.” Frank turned around and began leading them into the forest, making their way towards the dwelling. “Are we sitting on the balcony again?” 

Frank shook his head, turning his face to get a glimpse of her. “Nah, I just need to grab something from here,” Ember puckered her lips together thoughtfully, following him into the home. Once there Frank scavenged the old cupboards, intently looking for something. He made his way up the stairs, finding an old, worn out dresser. The white paint was faded and had begun the process of peeling off from the corners and handles. Upon opening one of the drawers he smiled, pulling out an old knitted blanket and setting his lit cigarette down on the furniture gently. Swiftly he unraveled it in the air with force, dust spreading every which way .Frank continued to do so until no dust was left. Content with his finding he grabbed his smoke and came back down stairs, blanket over his shoulder. Ember looked at the blanket curiously, wondering what he exactly had in mind.

“So where are we going?” Ember followed behind him.

“Every one of these Trial Locations has a decent sized hill,” He looked back to watch her. “I thought it would be a nice change of scenery,”

“Why the blanket?” she brought the cigarette to her mouth, taking a tiny puff in.

“Well, it’s mostly rock. Besides, I don’t really think sitting on the bare grass is that comfortable anyway,” Ember nodded in agreement, following his footsteps to a corner where their destination lay. Once there, Frank gently laid the blanket down, spreading it out evenly. He spread out his arms, proud of his display. “After you,” He invited.

Ember smiled and took her seat, crossing her legs in front of her. Frank sat down beside her, leaning back on his hands with his knees bent. He brushed his hood off of his head, grabbing his mask and setting it down on the ground a ways away.

“So,” Frank began with a sigh. “It was all about me last time. So now it’s my turn to grill you with a shit ton of questions. Deal?”

Ember nodded. “Deal,”

Frank paused for a moment, thinking of questions to ask her. “Where were you from?”

“I grew up in Ontario. Perth, to be exact,” She nodded to herself. “I grew up with just my mom for a good portion of my younger ages- Never knew my biological father. She met a really nice man, though,”

“Do you like him?”

“Oh, very much so. I consider him to be my dad, biological or not. He treats my mom well, and he treated me well too. I know a lot of parents may not take a liking to their step kids, but not Gregory. What about you? Where’d you grow up in?”

“I was born in Calgary, actually,” He smiled to himself, glancing down at his feet. “I traveled around a lot though. Lots of foster homes. My last adoptive parent brought back me to Alberta, and that's where I had been for a good few years. It’s where I finally got my freedom,”

Timidly Ember brought her head down to rest on his shoulder, refusing to make eye contact. Frank stayed still, flicking his cigarette ashes with caution. 

“That must have sucked,” She mumbled, eyes fixated on the twinkling stars that danced beyond the fence.

“A little,” He agreed with a hushed voice, carefully placing his chin on top of her head. Slowly his hand inched to hers, grasping a few of her fingers with his. His bandages scraped gently against her knuckles as he gently squeezed her hand. Ember began to melt into the embrace, head tilting even further down onto his shoulder. His jacket still smelled of cigarettes and body spray, a little bit of iron as well where splatters of blood had once pooled. She breathed in deeply, taking it all in one moment at a time with her thumb grazed against his. His skin was rough to the touch, lined with scrapes and bruises. With her eyes half open, she admired his hands. Frank’s tattooed knuckles were purple and blue, fingernails short and jagged.

The warmth of Ember sent chills down Frank’s body as his heart began to pound loudly in his chest. His breathing became rigid as he attempted to calm himself down. He desperately hoped she couldn't hear the sound of his heart beating against his chest.

“You don’t mind this?” He inquired, voice still hushed. 

Ember closed her eyes as she took in the moment second by second. “No, do you?”

He shook his head and took a deep breath in. She hadn’t been in The Entity’s realm long enough for the smell of her hair products to dissipate just yet. It smelt of sweet pea and coconut, a welcome change of scent from the smell of rain and cigarette smoke. He hummed to himself as his eyes joined hers in closure. Gently, Ember wrapped her other arm around the front of his abdomen, embracing him in a hug. They sat there in silence, listening to the pitter patter of the rain hitting the soft, moist ground around them.


	5. Chapter Five

Ember looked at the tattered blade in her hands and felt lonely, fingers caressing the rusty and stained weapon longingly. She cautiously walked over to the broken window and reflected on the unfamiliar surroundings that engulfed her. She admired the grey landscapes that Ormond brought with; the delicate and piercing snow and emptied ski lifts lining the abandoned lodge. It was unsettling, but wonder inducing nonetheless. It encouraged her tendency to feel lonely although this felt more at home than she had ever been in the last few days. 

It had been a few weeks now that she had been in The Entity’s Realm and she was getting quite comfortable into her new routine. Every evening, once The Trials for the day were over, Ember would meet Frank back at the Redwoods where they would spend hours at a time with one another. They grew rather close over the last few weeks and began to develop a close bond. It was just that past evening Frank insisted she come back with him to Ormond. Nervously, she obliged.

As the cold seeped through the cracks like a ghost she wrapped herself deeper into her blue Sherpa sweater which was now muddied, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. The air at Ormond was sharp and refreshing to her lungs, energizing her body and sending soft shivers down her arms. The only thing that could complete this moment for Ember would have been a warm cup of hot chocolate.

Above her filling the indoor balcony stood Julie, Susie, and Joey as they peered down on the stranger in their home. The awkwardness made it slightly uncomfortable for the three of them. They weren’t used to having an outsider around them after the long year of being isolated in The Entity’s realm. Susie held tightly onto Joey’s sleeve, hugging his arm lovingly as she stared curiously at Ember below.

“Do you think that was the girl he was talking about earlier this week?” Susie asked quietly, eyes wide as she looked up at the other two. Julie glanced at her and nodded, sight moving back onto Ember.

“I think so,” Julie pursed her lips together. “I’ve got to say though, she doesn’t seem like the type I’d expect Frank to go crazy over,”

Susie giggled as she placed her cheek to rest on Joey’s arm. He looked down at her and smiled warmly. “Well, I think its really cute,”

“You think everything is cute,” Julie retorted sharply. 

Susie rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Why are you being so defensive? Are you jealous?” She teased in a sing-song manner, sticking out her tongue playfully. “It’s not like she’s going to hurt us. If anything, she should be scared we might hurt her!” Susie gasped, eyes wide. “I hope she doesn’t think that!”

Joey gently stroked Susie’s pink locks of hair behind her ear. “I don’t think she is scared we would harm her. I think she feels safe enough that Frank wouldn’t let that happen. He wouldn’t bring her here if he wasn’t confident enough that she’d be safe. He trusts us to look after her right now,” Joey shot a look over at Julie. “We aren’t pulling any funny business with her around,”

Julie crossed her arms and furrowed her brows downwards, staring daggers back at Joey. “Why did you look at me!? Don’t get me wrong, I’m more than happy for him,” She shrugged, placing her hands on the railing in front of her. “But you can’t blame me for being precautious,”

“I get it,” Joey nodded, “Maybe we should give her some space, though,”

“Well, maybe you guys should give her space,” Susie let go of Joe’s arm, trailing off down the stairs. “But I think I’m going to keep her company. I know I would want it if I was somewhere new,” She paused to glance back at her friends.

Joey just smiled and nodded in response, grabbing Julie’s arm gently and ushering her over to the other side of the building. “I think that's a good idea,” He agreed. “Me and Jules will find something to do in the meantime,”

Susie gave a brisk nod back, her smile widening as she hurried down the stairs, slowing down to a walk as she approached Ember, tapping her shoulder lightly. Ember turned around, eyes wide with curiosity. Susie’s smile still plastered on her face.

“Hi!” Susie greeted, sticking out her hand for a shake. “My name is Susie. You’re Ember, right?” Ember smiled back, relaxing her shoulders as she brought her hand to meet Susie’s in a soft, delicate handshake. “Frank has talked a bit about you!”

Ember blushed, stumbling over her words as she tried to figure out what to say. “I’m flattered. I’m really happy to meet you, Susie,”

She beamed intently, warming up the dull lodge like a ray of sunshine. Quickly, she grabbed Ember’s matted sleeve and tugged her over to an old sofa that had been left behind when the lodge was abandoned, plopping down and spreading her arms out over the seating. Ember followed suit, sitting next to Susie and crossing her legs, placing the knife in between her thighs on the sofa.

“I know it must feel a little awkward being here on your own without Frank-” Susie started, looking at her intently. “So, I figured I’d sit with you and talk. We can be friends!” The thought of that excited Susie. It had been so long since she had had any outside contact, especially with someone new. Another friend to add to her list would make her even happier, especially considering the fact Ember would probably be there a bit more with her involvement with Frank. “How about it, Ember?”

Ember's smile grew bigger, eyes sparkling in the dim light of the lodge. She never expected any of the killers to be like this, but somehow The Legion kept proving her wrong. “I would absolutely love that,” she replied in a hushed voice, attempting to contain her excitement. Susie squealed in delight, diving in to embrace Ember into a warm hug, squeezing her arms and quickly letting go.

“I’m really happy that you’re here,” She began as she drew back from the hug. “I’ve seen Frank genuinely happy only a few times, but it seems like you’ve made him happy. And you’ve definitely made me happy already!” 

“Thank you,” Ember blushed, timidly brushing a few strands of hair away from her face.

“As you can probably guess, we don’t exactly get visitors,” Susie shrugged, glancing around the building. “Sometimes Rin will come by to hang out with me, but that’s not too often. She's more of a solitary kind of girl,” Ember nodded along as she listened. “Do you think you’ll be coming by more often?”

Ember was quiet, thinking. “I hope so,” She confessed. “But I don’t really think that's up to me to be quite honest with you,”

“Well, on behalf of all of The Legion, I hereby invite you to come over whenever you please!” Susie’s face lit up again, grinning wildly. “Even if Frank doesn’t think it's a good idea,” She whispered with a chuckle. “How do the other survivors feel about this?” Susie asked with rumpled brows.

“Meg isn’t exactly too fond of this,” Ember huffed, rolling her head back. “But of course then I come to find out that she’s seeing someone who’s not a survivor either,”

“Oh!” Susie exclaimed. “That’s not very nice of her,” Susie agreed.

“I know,” Ember sighed. “David isn’t having it either. I mean, I get it, they don’t exactly trust anyone over here. Why should they when we’re tormented in trials by killers?” Susie nodded. “The only person who’s been remotely decent about the whole situation has surprisingly been Dwight. He’s been looking out for me,”

Susie’s smile faded into a gentle one, grabbing one of Ember’s hands delicately. “You may not be on our side, but I think you're an absolute delight,”

“Thank you, Susie,” She smiled back, squeezing her hand lovingly. “You told me that Frank had talked about me before?”

“Oh, yeah!” She laughed, pulling back her hand and covering her face with her long sleeves. “You should have seen how nuts he went when he first met you,”

“What do you mean?”

“He was absolutely devastated by the mere thought that someone would be nice to him. He told Julie all about it when he came back from the Trial; how apparently you had thanked him for letting him go,” Ember nodded, validating Susie’s story. “He hid in his room for a while so I had gone up to visit him, kinda had to talk him down from his headspace,”

“I just don’t get why he would be so distraught over it,” Ember’s words faded. “He let me go and I said thank you,”

“Frank just doesn’t think he deserved it. A lot of the other survivors wouldn’t have been appreciative. It was a nice change for you to be grateful if I do say so myself. We’re all stuck here whether we like it or not. Sometimes we should treat each other with kindness,”

Ember leaned back against the arm of the couch, head cradled on the cushion. “It was my first match. I was absolutely terrified,” she mumbled, looking down at the blade that sat between her legs. “So when he showed mercy I was incredibly grateful that I wouldn’t have to feel the process of being sacrificed,” She had her eyes meet back to Susie’s. “He told me that he did it just to toy with me,” A faint smile appeared as her rosy cheeks beamed. “But considering everything now I don’t think that's the case,”

Susie cooed, clasping her hands together and leaning her chin down on them. Her focus quickly changed as Frank came through the entrance of the lodge, slumping off his leather jacket and throwing it haphazardly onto a chair. He removed his mask and set it down on the front desk counter before running his hand through his hair. His sunken eyes were red with tiredness as he scanned the foyer, hands rummaging in his pants pocket for his smokes one again. Quickly he pulled one out with his lighter in hand, his eyes landing on Susie and Ember comfortably relaxing on the couch. He walked up behind Ember and carefully snaked his arms around hers in a gentle embrace, setting his chin on her right shoulder. Ember’s head rolled back to glance up at him, her loving smile making way across her face. He gently placed the cigarette between her lips, flicking his lighter. The smoke began to burn slowly as Ember took a puff in. Frank took the cigarette from between her lips as she blew out the smoke, placing it in between his own.

“What's going on?” He asked, one arm still wrapped around Ember as he smoked with the other.

“Ember was all alone, so I thought I’d keep her company!” Susie grinned, her purple, pink, and blue braces peeking through between her lips.

“Thanks, Susie,” Frank smiled back. “What about the others?”

Susie shrugged, fiddling with her sleeves. “Joey and Julie went to do their own thing. You know how Jules can be a little intimidating to people who don’t know her,” Frank nodded, taking another puff of his cigarette. “So Joey suggested we give Ember space, but I didn’t want her to be alone,”

“I’ve been having a really good time,” Ember admitted. “Susie also told me I am welcome to be here whenever I want,” she teased.

“Oh?” He raised an eyebrow inquisitively. “Is that so?” He leaned in further, glaring playfully at Susie. “I don’t think I told you that was okay,”

Susie grinned devilishly, biting her lip. “Well I made the decision without you here! What are you gonna do about it, huh?” 

Frank just chuckled, standing upright and stretching his arms up into the air with a grunt. He handed the smoke over to Ember who took a few puffs.

“Do you mind if I have a moment with Ember alone?” he asked, walking around to the front of the couch. Susie nodded and gave up her seat which he immediately took, legs spread out in front of him and arms lining the back of the couch. “Thanks Susie,” She smiled back and hurried up the stairs, up to her own quarters.

Ember carefully swayed the cigarette between her fingers, eyes glancing up to meet Frank’s. “Whats up?”

Frank smiled. “I just wanted to have some time with you,” he shrugged, taking the smoke as Ember passed it over. She scooted over into his arms, head leaning on his chest, leaving the blade behind her. “How are you liking it here? Has everything been ok?”

Ember hummed to herself, nodding. “It's comforting, oddly enough. And Susie is such an angel. I really wasn’t expecting a gang of rowdy teenagers to be this endearing,”

“Honestly,” Frank sighed, stroking her hair. “Susie shouldn’t even be here. I don’t think any of them should be here, but especially not Susie. She doesn’t deserve to live in this hell, but she makes the best out of it,”

“How was The Trial?”

“It was decent,” He took a puff of the cigarette. “I almost had a perfect round, I swear. But Claudette,” He shook his head, rolling his eyes. “God, did she really piss me off,”

“She’s really sneaky, isn’t she?” Ember laughed.

Frank went quiet, gazing down at her with soft brown eyes. As she laughed her nose scrunched up and her nostrils flared, freckles lining her fair face. He traced each one with his eyes, counting them silently in his head. He continued to stroke her wavy blonde hair gently, moving his hand down to her cheek, cupping it in his scruffed up palm. She eased into it, tilting her head to rest on his hand as her eyes closed. Frank hesitated for a moment before lowering his head down to meet hers. He was only a few centimeters away as his smokey breath landed on her face. Ember’s eyes opened to meet his, her face flushing a bright red. As their eyes met, he hesitated again. He stared into her eyes for a few more seconds, sight flicking down to her lips and back to her eyes. Swiftly, he pulled her in, locking his lips with hers as his thumb caressed her face. Ember wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning back into the kiss.

They stayed like that for a few more seconds, relishing in the moment of their first kiss. When he pulled back he took the time to gaze into her eyes yet again, his second hand tossing the cigarette which was now burnt out and cupping the other side of her face gently. Frank’s breathing was rapid as his heart nearly pounded up his throat. Ember remained still, eyes wide as she stared at him longingly.

“Was that too much?” He whispered, eyebrows brought together in a worry. 

Ember shook her head, mouth slightly agape. “No,” she replied faintly. “Not at all,”

“I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time,” Frank confessed, biting the inside of his lip tightly as he laughed nervously.

Gently, Ember grasped both of his hands into hers, carefully unraveling his bandaged hands. “I’m glad you did,” She murmured. He watched patiently as the bandages came off, revealing his scarred and inflamed hands. On his left hand was a tattoo of a lion, on his right roses ran up onto his forearm. She studied them for a moment in wonder before looking back up at Frank. “You should really be changing these bandages more often,”

He let out a brisk laugh as a smirk made its way to his lips. “It's a little harder to get a hold of bandages than you think,”

“Are you kidding me?” Ember asked. “I have a whole bunch of them stacked up at my place. You know, med kits and all,”

Frank leaned forward, mumbling the words against her lips “Maybe you could bring some over next time,” He kissed her gently, the smirk still hanging on his face.

Ember shook her head, standing up with haste. “Nuh-uh, that’s not gonna work! They need to be cleaned now,” She turned back to look at him, hands on her hip. “I’ll have to go get some now, okay?”

Frank huffed, rolling his head back to lean on the couch. “Fine. But you better hurry back,” He paused, sitting up straight again. “Wait, do you even know how to get back?” 

“Thinking about it, not really… You just took me here yesterday,”

Frank grunted and stood up, stretching his arms out in front of him. “I’ll take you, I’ll just have to wait at the gate,” He walked to the front counter to pick up his mask, pulling it over his head and securing it tightly. He then grabbed his leather jacket strewn about on an old wooden chair, slipping it over his arms as he looked back at Ember. “You ready, Sweet Cheeks?”


	6. Chapter six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'd like to give a massive thank you for all the support across all the writing platforms. Although it's not much, I have been so excited to hit a combined view number of over 100+, now nearing 200. It absolutely means the world to me to have so many people interested in what I have to write.
> 
> Before we begin this chapter, I would like to let you all know that there are some more graphic, intimate scenes depicted in this part. I recommend reading with caution if you wish not to read of anything of that nature. Not too much else that progresses the story line occurs except for a few parts but it is not detrimental to the story as a whole. I hope you all enjoy and I thank you again from the bottom of my heart for being a part of this journey with me.

Ember sat crisscrossed on the edge of Frank’s bed, carefully examining his hands by the grey light that slipped through the rotted windows. Flecks of dust spun gently in the air as they were pushed by the light breeze, illuminated by the sun’s rays if you had looked at it from just the right angle. In the last few days it had seemed to become lighter in the realm of The Entity, but perhaps it was just their own point of view; A placebo of happiness. The dust settled gently against the old furniture stocked in the room as the wind died down and left the curtains motionless. It was easy to tell much of the items were hardly touched except for a few key pieces that seemed less dirty than others such as the nightstand, a single chair, and the double bed that Ember sat on.

Beside her was an opened, red medical kit stocked with bandages, wraps, needle and thread, tape, scissors, peroxide, and bacitracin. Many of those items were strewn across the bed haphazardly as she tended to Frank’s wounds. He sat calmly in front of her on a backwards reupholstered chair, admiring the way she looked in the rays that sat on her freckled face. The grey light made everything look dull, but somehow her hair had never looked brighter and her skin radiated like porcelain. Her hair bounced gently with every move she made and even her light blue sweater looked like a baby blue sky on a spring’s day. Sometimes her steel eyes would flicker up to meet his gaze only to look back down at his hands and smile bemusedly. He loved catching those little glances of her, always cocking her a devilish grin back.

Ember grabbed a piece of wrap that had been cut out into a square and doused it with the peroxide, gently rubbing it against his bruised and reddened hands. She was attentive and focused as she wiped down every crevice she could before applying pea sized droplets of bacitracin along each cut. The peroxide bubbled gently along the incisions, an easy indication that it was working on killing all the bacteria that made home in his skin. Satisfied with her work thus far, Ember took the roll of the medical wrap and began to seal in the ointment. She started at his left hand’s thumb, holding the wrap down lightly so it wouldn’t move from the place as she wrapped it firmly up to his wrist, taping it in place. When finished with his first hand she brought her head up and looked at him.

“Is that too tight?” she asked, running her thumb across the back of his hand. Frank shook his head in response, holding out his other hand so she could begin the same process over again. His hands were bound firm in the wrap which was still odd to him, though she had done this a few times now since. He looked at his hands, investigating the work she had done.

“This is better than I could have ever done,” He mumbled, still admiring her work. Ember sat up straight and leaned back against the palms of her hands, beaming with pride.

“Another job well done,” She praised herself. We’ll keep our eyes on them and try to change them as much as we can,” her smile was warm. “Preferably every other day at the least. I think that would be the best so maybe they won’t hurt so much anymore,”

He reached out in front of him to caress her face gently. The cotton wraps were soft against their skin. “I don't think they have to be changed that often,” he chuckled.

“They do,” Ember nodded, moving onto her knees as she leaned forward. She pulled herself forward by the back of his chair, planting a kiss on his forehead. “Otherwise they might get all infected again,” Frank huffed playfully and crossed his arms. 

Ember hoisted herself up off the bed and made her way to the nightstand that sat placed in front of the window, a bright yellow lighter sitting on top. The curtains began to sway as the wind picked up, a few snowflakes finding their way through and seeping into the wood floors. In the drawer were Frank’s most prized items; his packs of smokes. Dozens lined the inside in a neat and orderly manner, something Ember wouldn’t have expected out of the now twenty year old. Some of the smokes weren’t even in packs anymore, but were strewn about. They were still organized neatly nonetheless. The bottom was filled with stray strands of tobacco, dried and old. She picked up one of the single ones that lay neatly, offering Frank one too. He happily grabbed it from her and stood up, standing right behind her as they peered out the window. He grabbed the lighter and flicked it on, leaning over her shoulder and lighting them together. 

Their act of smoking together had become somewhat of an intimate moment for them, growing their addiction to not just the smokes, but to each other as well. He wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her in close. He bent his head down to lay several kisses down her neck, giving her the chills as she leaned back into it. As her head was tilted back, resting on his shoulder, she put the cigarette to her lips and blew it out the window. She turned her head to the side, kissing his cheek with care.

“I wish I could stay here forever,” Ember mumbled into his cheek as she took a deep breath.

“Well, what's stopping you?” Frank retorted, spinning her around to look at him.

Ember thought for a moment, pursing her lips together as she leaned on the windowsill. She couldn't think of much of a reason at all why she wouldn’t be able to stay there aside from unspoken rules that The Entity had put into place. She shrugged. “I don’t think The Entity would be too happy about it,”

Frank possessively brought her face closer to his by her chin. “And what is It going to do to stop us?” Ember stayed silent. “It can’t do anything.” Frank's voice was hushed, holding the passion deep in his chest. “Sure, It can hurt us, It can beat us, but It forced us in here. It cannot do anything to keep me from coming back for you. We’re in this together, and the only thing The Entity hates more than people holding on is hope,” His voice became a soft whisper, eyebrows furrowing. “And you’re my hope, Ember,”

Ember stood up on the tips of her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Frank threw both their smokes out the window behind her, grabbing at her waist and pulling her against his body. His hands ran down to her thighs, grabbing a handful greedily. She squealed in response, giving Frank the chance to deepen the kiss and stifle her groans. Her hands snaked from his neck up to his hair, taking a fist full in the heat of the moment. Frank turned to face a wall, pushing her up against it with a thud and rolling his hips against her aggressively, breaking the kiss to hear her moan in his ears. Excited, he snuck a hand up her sweater to grope at her breasts, covering her mouth firmly with the other. His lips made their way to her supple neck, sucking and licking until bruises lay behind. Frank felt proud of himself as he watched her squirm. There was absolutely no doubt in his mind that she was now his possession. He pulled back his hand that lay on her mouth, watching her pant with her beet red face. Her eyes were glazed over lustfully, mouth left agape.

It had been a while since Frank had felt this sort of adrenaline race through his body. The last time he could remember was when he murdered the janitor over at Joe’s old work. It was a sort of sick high to him, pushing him further and further. Watching her squirm and beg for him to continue just made him more excited, fueling his lust and need for the adrenaline. 

He complied with her demands, removing his hand from underneath her shirt and fidgeting with the waistband on her running tights, swiftly pulling them down to her calves, squatting down in the process. Frank looked up at her, territorial as his hands made their way up to her ass, squeezing it firmly as he licked his lips in anticipation. Ember looked so meek above him, easy prey for his escapade. A delectable dessert that The Entity had brought in, seemingly just for him; his own personal drug.

Slowly he brought his lips up to her panties, licking deliberately and letting his warm breath hang in the cool air. Ember moaned as her legs buckled, holding onto a nearby dresser to keep her standing up as Frank did his dirty work. The feeling of ecstasy shot into her brain as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She had never experienced anything close to the feeling she was drowning in, tidal waves swarming over her body one after the other. One of her hands pulled at his short, light brunette hair, biting her other to muffle her own sounds. 

Being the tease he was, Frank smirked and stood back up, placing one of his hands around her throat. He lifted her head up so their lips would meet together in an agonizingly slow kiss. He pulled back mere centimeters, his razor sharp eyes gazing into hers as a sick grin painted across his lips. In a swift change of pace he swung her around and onto his bed, her body bouncing from the old springs. Ember’s hair was teased, covering her face before she grazed them away. 

With a cocky, leisurely walk, Frank stood in front of her. He looked down at her with a smug face, the corners of his mouth twisting upwards to a grin. He quickly made do with her leggings and underwear, throwing them on the floor behind him as he slipped in between her legs, their lips meeting in a heavy kiss once again. This time he began working on her shirt, only breaking the kiss to pull it off and over her head in a hurry. 

On her back and almost completely naked she felt vulnerable, watching as Frank briskly made with his belt, undoing his pant’s button and unzipping eagerly. His hands fumbled over each other as he frantically tried to slip his own pants off, leaving his legs bare with boxers hugging his hips. He slipped those half way down his legs, exposing his erection. He promptly inserted it into Ember, her toes curling up and hands grasping at the bed sheets underneath her as she writhed in pure delight. Her moan was smothered as Frank’s lips smashed against hers, his hips thrusting quickly. His breathing became laboured as the adrenaline grew, a few grunts escaping his own lips. He grasped at her wrists tightly, holding them down and digging his nails deep into her skin.

A loud groan managed to escape Ember’s lips, praising Frank and begging for more which only fueled his dark desires. He demanded to hear more, nipping at her soft neck which only made her scream louder as she clawed into his back and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her sounds made him incredibly horny, groaning as he felt her nails scratch at his shoulder blades. He mumbled out her name into her ear, lining kisses up her jaw back to her lips. He knew this moment wouldn’t be able to last much longer; it had been far too long since he was able to have a moment like this and his body was incapable of going on any longer. Her legs wrapped around his waist tighter as he took his last few thrusts, burying his head between her shoulder and neck, moaning and panting in her ear as he came to the end. Frank stayed there, still for a moment as he regained his composure. Once his breathing was back to normal he rolled off of Ember, laying beside her and pulling her into his arms. Her head made its home on his chest, listening to his heart beat as it began to slow back to a normal pace.

The room was hot as their body heat filled the air, the cool wind from the outside a welcoming pleasure to both of them. Ember stared at the ceiling above her, processing everything that just happened. It felt like it was all over in the blink of an eye, yet Frank’s touch lingered on her body and felt everlasting. This was a moment that would last a lifetime in her memories.

Frank turned his head to look over at Ember beside him, his face now soft and loving as he played with her hair. He leaned forward to touch their noses together, closing his eyes in content. A soft smile appeared on his face as he took a deep sigh.

“So,” He began, opening his eyes to look into hers. “What do you say?”

Confused, Ember tilted her head. Her fingers gently traced circles around his bare, smooth chest. “What do I say about what?”

Frank’s hand moved to clasp hers, bringing it to his face to kiss it gently. “Stay here. Stay here with me, Ember,”

Ember’s own smile grew as her eyes lit up. She laughed at his sweetness, biting her tongue as she shook her head at how cheesey he was. “Okay,” She nuzzled her forehead against his. “I’ll stay here with you,”

Happy with her decision, he pulled her in for a tight hug and a kiss on her nose. “I knew you’d say yes,” He boasted as his smile turned into a grin.

“And why is that?” She teased, leaning up on her elbow, her head now propped up on her hand.

“Well, call me out if I’m wrong, but I have this feeling deep down that you might just like me,” He threw his hands up in the air playfully as he laughed. “Just maybe!”

Ember laughed, her face turning another shade of red. She avoided eye contact for a few moments before meeting his gaze again hesitantly. “I think that the word like might be a bit of an understatement,”

Curiously, he pried deeper for an answer. “Understatement?” Frank’s eyebrow cocked up. “What do you mean by that?”

“Well, like, ya know…,” She stumbled over her words, scratching the back of her head nervously. 

Knowing fully well what Ember meant, Frank’s grin only widened. “Ember Lowrey, are you saying what I think you are?”

“Shut up!” She demanded, pushing his arm in retaliation. “I’m not going to say it!”

“Do you think it’s too soon?” Frank’s heart thumped in his chest, making a dwelling stuck in his throat. He tried to swallow it down, but the lump in his throat was stubborn and latched on. He didn’t understand why he felt so nervous at that moment.

Ember paused with a loss for words. “Do you?” 

Frank shook his head, biting the insides of his cheeks. He held his breath as he waited for her response. The feeling inside his head reminded him of the first day when he met her. His head was full of uncertainty and a little bit of fear. “No, I don’t,”

Ember nodded slowly, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down. Her eyes met his as she began to speak. “Frank Morrison, I think I’ve fallen in love with you,” Her words were quiet.

Frank held the gaze for a few more seconds in the silence, the breeze of the wind was the only sound that filled the air beside their soft breathing. He sat up, leaning against the wall before a smile spread on his face. “I think I’ve fallen in love with you too,”


	7. Chapter Seven

By the end of that first week, Frank had begun to understand just how badly The Entity had wanted to keep them both separated from one another. It hadn’t come as a shock to him, though. Each morning Frank had expected to wake up next to Ember, but she would be nowhere to be seen. The Entity would take her away when they fell into deep slumber, transporting her back to her own run down shack as It engulfed her into the fog. The first morning, Ember was convinced that she had dreamt up what had happened between her and Frank, feeling the remnants of his touches caressing her skin. She would gently touch her lips with a shaky hand, remembering each individual kiss he had ever placed there. In the back of her mind, something urged for her to meet up in the evening where they had before. 

They continued on like this, evening after evening of meeting up in the Redwood Forest. More often than not, Ember would be the first to arrive. She frequently stood waiting in a clearing, closest to the gate that Frank would emerge from. The quiet pitter patter of the rain drowned out everything else around her, leaving her alone with her thoughts. The smell of the rain hitting the dirt was quite comforting, cleansing even. The dried blood on her hands would begin to fade away as the rain coated her skin gently, leaving glistening dew in its place.

Behind her, Frank walked up to the clearing. His leather jacket was hung limp in the crook of his arm, leaving his sweater exposed to the weather. He smiled to himself as he watched Ember gaze up at the sky, droplets of rain making their home among her starry freckles. Frank coughed to get her attention, her head quickly swinging around, startled. She rolled her eyes and laughed to herself, shaking her head slowly.

“How much longer are you going to stand there in the rain for?” He asked teasingly as he began to walk towards her. “You’re going to catch a cold like this,”

“I dunno,” Ember stayed turned in his direction, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. “I like the rain,”

“Yeah,” He agreed, standing beside her. “I like the rain, too,” Carefully, he draped his jacket over her shoulders. She grasped at the seams, pulling it tightly around her torso. “But we should really get you inside,” Ember nodded in agreement, taking his hands into one of hers and squeezing it tightly. Frank's smile grew a bit bigger as he tugged her along through the gate, leading her back to Ormond.

The change in weather was sudden, sending chills down Ember’s spine. It seemed a bit chillier than normal, but perhaps it was because she had just been out in the rain for quite some time. The snow adhered to her soaked frame, freezing gently against her pale skin. Frank noticed as her body became stiff, releasing her hand from his and pulling her closer to him by the shoulder. Her now reddened hands found their home in the front pockets of his hoodie, trying to keep up with his pace in the awkward position she had put herself in to keep warm.

Only a few minutes passed before they made it to the front of the lodge, Frank ushering her in first with a light pat on her bottom. Ember scurried in, plopping herself down on one of the puffy chairs that circled the center of the lodge. Frank stood behind her, wrapping his arms around both of her shoulders, placing gentle kisses in the crook of her neck as she shivered. Susie, who had been at the top of the stairs, peered down below at the two of them. 

“Would you like me to get a blanket?” She called down, cocking her head to the side as she leaned over the banister haphazardly. Her pink tufts of hair dangled over the edge, the tattered green hoodie slipping off the back of her head as she bounced up and down on the tips of her toes.

Frank nodded, stepping away from Ember with a stretch. “Yeah, go ahead and bring one down. I’ll go ahead and start the fire.” He took a few steps to the fireplace, gathering up a few pieces of cut lumber. “Maybe you can ask Jules to get us some dinner started?” He called back up.

“You got it!” Susie beamed, hurrying off to one of the side rooms. “I’ll tell Jules and have Joey come down too!” Her voice slowly dissipated as she ran into another room. She could be heard calling out for the other two as she rustled in the closets for the very best blanket to bring down. They were lucky enough the lodge had been used to house others before, leaving them with ample supplies for times like this.

Frank bent down in front of the fireplace that centered itself in the center of the lodge, carefully placing down the logs one over the others. He glanced up to look over at Ember who was now curled up in the chair, eyes laid on him. He smiled coyly and looked back down at the fire pit underneath him. Behind him, he could hear the quick thud of Susie’s shoes running down the steps, a big down comforter draped over her shoulders, dragging behind her. She scrunched it up in her arms as she reached the bottom step. Catching herself from falling over her own to feet, she slowed down to a brisk walk up to Ember. Susie gently wrapped the blanket around Ember, letting it settle on the arms of the couch as she tucked her in.

“There we go!” Susie hummed, stepping back to admire her work. “It was the fluffiest, most warm one we had!” she sat down on the arm of the couch next to Ember, playing with her wet locks of hair. 

Frank stood up, walking to the back counter to pick up his knife, digging into one of the drawers to pull out a piece of flint. As the others came down the stairs he positioned himself in front of the fire, scraping the flint in his hand until sparks ignited themselves onto the logs. He fanned them with his hand, watching as the fire began to grow. Satisfied with the fire and that it would stay lit, he stood up and greeted the others with a wave. Julie and Joey waved back. Joey sat on one of the empty love seats, urging Susie to come sit beside him. Susie took up the offer, moving a few strands of hair away from Ember’s face before leaving her spot on the arm of the couch, snuggling into Joey’s side.

Julie sauntered over to the back of the lodge, rummaging around in one of the cabinets as she pulled out a pot and a rather large can of ravioli. It was one of the only bigger cans that they had stocked up in the back, opting to use it to feed everyone rather than separate cans. The can had a pull off lid which Julie promptly peeled off, dumping the contents into the pot with a big slosh. She discarded the can into a bin, bringing the pot over to lay gently over the fire.

“It shouldn’t take too long,” she mumbled, stirring it intermittently. “Probably five minutes?” Julie glanced up at Ember, waiting for a response. 

Ember smiled, humming softly. “Thank you, Julie,”

Julie just nodded, a small smile perching at her lips. 

The week prior, the lodge had seemed like a bit of a tense place to be. The old, decaying wood soaked in the tension like moisture, radiating it through the lodge. Not everyone had been accustomed or even open to the idea of a new person entering the lodge and into their own personal space, but the others had no choice but to accommodate Frank's new interest. Little by little over time, the tension dissolved and everyone began to get along quite well. They were very much becoming a family.

For the rest of the evening, they continued to sit around the fire with their hands grasped firmly around the warm bowls of ravioli. Susie and Joey sat on their love sofa together, curled up into one another, while Frank had Ember propped up on his lap. Ember sat sideways, leaning back against the arm of the couch so that it was easy for Frank to eat his own food. Julie sat next to the two of them, legs squeezed up against her chest. 

They began conversations about how their day went, soon turning into old stories about their childhood. Susie told the group how she was an artist and wrote many short stories and poems. Her eyes lit up as she spoke about the many different events she had attended to showcase her pieces. She had even won a few awards for her work. Joey piped in with his own misfit stories about his days street racing during the dead of nights in his old Toyota Corolla. It wasn’t a fast car, but he still stepped on the gas as hard as he could. It was more for the adrenaline, he confessed. 

Julie shared her own stories from when she used to be a highschool cheerleader for their tiny town and how she almost won nationals on a few different occasions. She wanted to be in the big leagues and had almost made it before everything happened, but that was far behind her now. Julie mentioned to Ember that Frank had played on their basketball team before he got kicked out due to his aggression, but that he was one of the best that they had. He almost made it to the varsity team if it wouldn’t have been for his huge freak out. Frank huffed and rolled his eyes as they spoke, shoveling a spoon full of the ravioli into his mouth.

Before the evening came to a halt, the signature orange crevices began to peek through the grounds, the building shaking as an ominous bell rang in the far off distance. Whispers of foreign tongue spun around the lodge vigorously, only getting more intense with every second that passed. Frank groaned loudly as he set his bowl down on the ground, gently scooting Ember off his lap. Frank hadn’t gone to a Trial in quite a while; His friends took on the burden, allowing him to spend more time with Ember, but he knew now it was his turn. It was only fair. He stood up from his seat, shaking his arms out for a bit of a stretch. Frank bent down to plant a kiss on Ember’s forehead, removing the leather jacket off from her shoulders and slipping it over his own arms. He double checked his pocket for his hunting knife before grabbing his mask and heading out the front of the lodge.

“I’ll see you guys in a bit,” He waved as he walked out the door. The rest of the group waved back. Ember shifted onto her knees, peering over the back of the couch to watch him leave. She let out a quiet sigh.

“I was really hoping we’d all just get to spend time together, uninterrupted,” Ember mumbled. Julie patted her back softly before urging her to sit back down beside one another.

“So do we a lot of the time,” Julie replied. 

Ember glanced over at Joey who was soundly wrapped in Susie’s embrace. “Hey, Joey?” she began meekly. He opened his eyes and perked his head up intently. “Do you mind if I have a moment alone with the girls?”

Joey shook his head, flashing a warm smile. “Not at all. I get it, girl talk and all that,” he laughed, rubbing the top of Susie’s head playfully. She giggled and gave him a smooch on the cheek before he hoisted himself up off the couch with a grunt. “If I’m still up when you’re all done, feel free to give me a shout,”

Ember nodded and watched him quietly as he made his way up the stairs of the lodge. Once gone, she quickly pulled out a smoke from her back pocket, leaning forwards to light it up with the flame from the fire pit. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she exhaled.

“Is there something on your mind?” Julie inquired, blonde eyebrows furrowed.

“Kind of,” Ember shrugged.

Susie jumped out of her seat and squished onto the couch Ember and Julie were on, squeezing Ember into the middle. “You know you can tell us about anything!”

Ember was quiet, biting the inside of her cheeks as she took another puff of the cigarette before her. “Well…,” she stuttered, fiddling with the sleeves of her light blue sweater. “Do you guys, like,” she stopped again, contorting her face into a grimace. “Ya know, still get that time of the month?”

“Why?” Julie asked, placing a hand on Ember’s knee firmly. “Do you need some supplies? We’ve got tons,” Susie nodded in agreement.

“Actually, no,” Ember’s glance lifted to meet Julie’s. “That’s kind of why I’m asking,”

The room was quiet for a few moments before Susie broke it with a question. “I’m not too sure I understand what your problem is. Can you explain a little more?”

“I figure, you know, I’ve been here for over a month-” Ember stopped herself, pursing her lips together, not wanting to say anymore. “I didn’t know if maybe we just didn’t get that anymore, being here,”

Susie’s smile fell from her face, eyes widening a little bit before glancing over at Julie who still looked concerned. “Me and Jules still get ours…” Her voice drifted off.

“Ember,” Julie began, voice hushed yet stern. “This is a serious thing,”

“I know!” Ember yelled, eyes beginning to water. “I know it’s serious! I just…” she lowered her voice, sniffling a few times. “Don’t know what to do,”

“Maybe you’re just stressed!” Susie smiled hopefully. “Sometimes our bodies get all funky when we’re stressed,”

Julie shot Susie a harsh glance. “I think this is a little bit more than stress, Susie,” She turned her attention towards Ember. “Have you talked to Frank about it yet?”

Ember shook her head, taking another puff of the cigarette. “No, I wanted to talk to you guys about it first and maybe wait it out a little longer,”

Julie sighed, leaning back against the sofa before bringing Ember closer to her in a tight embrace. “We’re going to get this figured out together. We’ll wait a week, play it out by ear. You’ve got to keep track of how you’re feeling, though,” Julie ordered, stroking Ember’s hair with soft, nimble fingers. Susie joined the hug, draping herself over the two of them. “If nothing changes, firstly, you have to tell Frank. Secondly, you’ve got to quit smoking those cigarettes. I know it’s going to be hard, but it’s a change you have to make,”

“Is there any other way we can tell?” Ember asked with her teary eyes glancing up at Julie. She just shook her head and continued to stroke her hair.

“Not really. We don’t have access to tests here,” Her voice went quiet, soothing and motherly. “I’m sorry you’re going through this here. I’m sure you’d feel much differently if you were back home,”

“I just didn’t think this type of thing could happen here,” Ember whispered. 

“I don’t think any of us did,” Susie tightened her grip on the hug and nodded. “But no matter the outcome, we love you and it’s going to be okay,”

“Thank you,”


	8. Chapter Eight

Ember stayed at Ormond for the remainder of the week, keeping close to the other girls. The three of them had gotten together and devised a plan to keep her out of trials for the time being until the issue was resolved or something came of it. They had no idea how The Trials would affect her fate in this type of situation, so they took no risks. Ember had explained to Julie and Susie how she often found herself taken back to the camp once she and Frank had fallen asleep. Julie was quick to decide they would take night shifts with her as she rested. They assumed she couldn’t be taken if someone was awake with her, and they were right.

She spent much of her time next to at least one of the other girls, keeping quiet and distancing herself from the two others in the house. They could often be found wrapped around one another, Ember’s melancholy face leaned up against Julie’s shoulder. When Joey or Frank would walk by, Julie and Susie’s eyes would follow them across the room, territorial over the girl between them.

Ember’s eyes were dark and sunken in, hair an absolute mess as the feeling of worry and anxiety swept over her within a day's time. Her small frame fit into the nook of the couch, curled up into a ball with the duvet hugging her gently. She couldn’t sleep for more than a few hours at a time before sickness overcame her system, doubling over and holding her sides as her body expelled what it could over the arm of the couch where a bucket was placed. Susie rubbed her back and held her hair away from her face while Julie grabbed a cup of water, urging Ember to keep hydrating herself. Her nimble fingers wrapped around the glass, cupping it in her hands and bringing it to her chapped lips. Ember took small sips, pausing between each one to get a feel for how her stomach would take it. Beside her was a pack of stale saltine crackers which she picked at throughout the day. It seemed to be one of the few items she was able to keep down, soothing her disrupted stomach.

It had come to a point where Frank found he had little time alone with Ember and it frustrated him. He would pace around his room, contemplating his options. What options did he have? He could confront her about it, but would he let his frustrations get the better of him? Frank decided in the following days that his best choice of action would be to wait it out for a few more days and see if the tone of the Lodge shifted. Much to his dismay, Ember only became more withdrawn and sunken in than she had been previously. Fueled with unparalleled anxiety and frustrations, Frank was fed up with feeling as though there was a secret she was keeping from him and decided it was the best time to intervene.

As Ember went out for a quick stroll around the property with Susie by her side, Frank pulled Julie aside aggressively, turning her around to face him with a strong grip on her shoulder. His jaw was clenched tightly, much like his fists. His eyebrows were firm and stiff as he glared Julie dead in the eyes. Biting the inside of his cheeks almost to the point of incision, he opened his mouth.

“Are you going to tell me what the fuck is going on around here?” He shifted from one foot to the next, fiddling with his hunting knife in one hand. He couldn’t keep himself still, the anxiety running through his veins as his heart raced, almost jumping out from his throat. His eyes narrowed as he waited for an answer, cocking his head to the side impatiently.

“If you're just going to act like this, I don’t think I honestly should tell you what's going on,” Julie retorted, crossing her arms and furrowing her eyebrows. Her gaze met with his, unwavering and challenging.

Frank let out a laugh that bounced off the interior of the lodge, stopping it suddenly as he thrusted his knife into a wooden beam that stood beside him. The beam shook under the sheer force, his hand that was gripping the knife tightening. His veins surfaced on his cold, shaky hands, jaws clenching together even more. Julie could practically hear as his teeth gritted together like nails on a chalkboard. He took a deep breath, glaring at the other in front of him.

“I don’t know what the hell is going on,” He began, his voice hushed to not draw any attention back to the lodge. His shoulders rose and fell with each heavy breath that he took. “But I want to know what is happening right now. I don’t know what she said about me, or what you two might have said about me, but I’ve really had enough of this shit show going on right now,” Franks nostrils flared as he attempted to keep his aggression low, but his emotions were starting to get the best of him.

“You need to calm the fuck down, Frank!” Julie yelled, positioning herself in a structured stance. She wasn’t going to let herself be bullied by him. “It’s not about you, got it?”

“It’s not about me!?” Frank raised his voice, laughing hysterically. “She hasn’t even spoken to me! You guys have been so wrapped up in each other that I can’t even get a moment alone with her! Do you two really want to ruin everything in my life that makes me happy!?” His eyebrows knitted together in a worry and his bottom lip quivered. Looking away, he quickly tugged at the hunting knife, pulling it out of the beam as splinters showered the floor. The change in his emotions embarrassed him, he had never let anyone see him get this upset before. Shaking his head, he regained his composure.

Julie’s heart sunk, grabbing one of his hands in hers. “It’s not that,” she replied quietly. “Do you know how much that girl loves you, Frank? The answer is a lot, and right now we’re trying to sort something out for her,”

“Can’t you at least tell me what’s going on? I think I deserve to know. I’ve been worried sick over here and I fucking miss that girl, dude,” he shook his head again, his spare hand running through his short hair. His eyes softened as he glanced back up at Julie.

Julie hesitated for a moment, debating whether she should tell him what was going on while swallowing a lump in her throat. “This is kind of a big deal, so you have to stay calm, got it? Ember doesn’t need you riling her up right now,” 

Frank just nodded his head, waiting for her to continue.

“She’s pregnant,”

The lodge fell completely silent as Frank processed the words over and over again in his head. He looked at Julie with disbelief, contorting his face in dismay as he racked his brain, looking for something, anything to say. A few seconds went by before he focused back on Julie. His eyes were wide, darting as he tried to regain focus. His mind was going a million miles a minute and was apparent by the changes in his expressions.

“What?” He whispered. His hands and jaw loosened themselves as the information finally made sense in his head. “What do you mean?” Frank laughed nervously. “I didn’t think that was even a thing that could happen here…” Frank’s eyebrows furrowed in anger again, licking his lips as his words trailed off. “You’re fucking lying,”

Julie shrugged, finally letting go of his hand. It fell limply to his side. “Neither did the rest of us. I don’t know what to tell you, but it’s the truth,”

His expression faltered. “Is it, ya know, mine?” Frank asked, voice shaking for a moment while he tugged at the zipper on his leather jacket.

“Well, she wasn’t like this when she entered through the fog,” Julie replied with sarcasm.

Frank shook his head in frustration, pushing her out of the way as he marched out into the snow. Light flurries fell from the sky in the blistering wind as he surveyed the terrain around him, snow melting on contact with his burning cheeks. He took his time as he began to circle the entire property, sorting out the thoughts bouncing around in his brain. He shoved his hands in his pockets, pulling out his pack of cigarettes, taking one out and promptly lighting it in one swift motion. He made shelter in an outpost, sitting on the windowsill and letting his legs dangle off the edge. He took his time as he smoked the cigarette, eyes fixated on the grey, colourless sky above him. 

If Julie was telling the truth, Frank didn’t know what he was going to do or even say. There wasn’t really anything he could do or say but accept it for what it was. He pondered his mind as he reminisced on his own childhood. He couldn't remember very much between the consistent drug use and constant switching of foster homes, the only memory of his parents living in a photograph tucked deep in his pants pocket. He pulled out the small, wrinkled photograph that had been printed out for him on cheap printer paper, unfolding it in his hands. Both of his parents had been fairly young when he was born, opting to give him up for adoption than to raise him. From what Frank had been told, they separated not long after. His father had been a drug addict and died a few years later from a fatal overdose, but no one knew what had been made out of his mother. Most people figured she moved to the other end of the country, far away to start over. A fresh new life where no one knew she had given up her child, where she could be whoever she wanted to be with no repercussions. 

With tears wiped furtively from his eyes, he held the photo out in front of him, pulling out his lighter, holding the cigarette tightly between his pursed lips. With the quick movement of his thumb, he lit a flame from the lighter, dangling the photo above the flame. He watched it burn, ashes falling like feathers onto the snowy ground below him. He didn’t even know these people, and as far as he was aware, his parents were strangers to him. The memory was a waste to hang on to any longer and the last thing he would have ever wanted was to be like them. With the photo gone he had made up his mind, sliding off the edge as he took the last puff of his cigarette. Frank threw the butt on the ground, smearing it over the ashes of the photograph with his boot before spitting on the ground. He continued on his way around the property, refusing to look back on what was now left behind.

After a few minutes of slow walking, Frank spotted Susie’s signature pink hair on top of the hill sitting next to Ember. Quietly, he trekked up the hill, the crunching of his boots against the fresh snow alerting the two girls to his presence, heads swinging back to look at him. Cautiously, Susie and Ember stood up to face him. Frank stopped in his tracks, gazing at Ember longingly, his eyes a faint red. His gaze turned to Susie.

“Can you give us a moment, please?” 

Susie nodded, squeezing Ember’s hand gently before hopping off the edge of the hill and making her way back to the lodge. Frank took a few steps towards Ember, keeping himself quiet. Ember’s lips began to tremble, eyes welling up to the brim with tears. Suddenly and swiftly, Frank pulled her against his body, wrapping her up in his arms. He grabbed a fistful of her sweater, balling it up into his hands and breathing her in. He took a deep breath, burying his head in between her neck and shoulder. Ember returned the embrace, listening to the sound of his heart beat through his sweater. The sobs began to slip through her cracked lips, gripping tighter against him.

“Is it true?” Frank mumbled into the crook of her neck. 

Ember closed her eyes tightly as a few tears slipped between her eyelashes, nodding her head in response to Frank's question. He pulled back to look at her in the eyes, hands around her waist gingerly.

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” He pleaded, expression torn.

“I didn’t want you to be mad at me,” She mumbled, wiping her sleeve along her nose as she sniffled a few times. Her cheeks and tip of her nose were a glowing red between the cold wind and stuffed up nose. Ember’s puffy eyes fixated on the man before her. “I didn’t want you to break up with me. I was scared! I still am scared!” her voice became faster with the tears streaming down her cheeks, curling in at her chin. She stumbled over her words before being interrupted by a delicate kiss.

“Are you kidding me?” Frank chuckled quietly through stifled sobs, pulling back to gaze at her once more. He grabbed her hands tightly in his, squeezing with his shaky, freezing hands. “Yeah, this is fucking terrifying! But fuck, Ember!” He exclaimed, laughing still. “You got this tiny fucking being in you, how rad is that!?”

“You’re not mad?” Ember asked in between her sniffles. Frank shook his head, embracing her again.

“How can I be mad?” He whispered. “ I'm scared shitless, too, but you’ve got a good group of people to look out for you,” He pulled back to lock his lips with hers, a hand moving to cup her cheek in his palm. Upon pulling back, he caressed her temple with his thumb. “I didn’t have a father, Hell, I didn’t even have a goddamn mother, and I’ll be fucked if I put my own child in the same fucked up situation,” With determination in his eyes his hands fell back to her waist, gazing in her eyes for a few more seconds. “I promise, I’m not going anywhere,”

They stayed locked in each others arms for a few more minutes, letting their heartbeats and breathing synchronize with one another. The snow gathered on their shoulders as the wind died down, leaving nothing to the ears besides the creaking of the old ski lifts in the distance. Ember lifted her eyes up to meet his, hands grasping at his shoulders.

“What about The Trials?” Ember whispered, fiddling with his leather jacket frantically. “I don't want to hurt it,”

Frank shook his head, looking off in the distance. “I’m not sure. I’ll have to figure that one out,” he bit his lip timidly, taking a deep sigh. One of his hands placed itself on the top of her head, tangling his fingers in her hair. “Maybe I can talk to some of the other killers about it. Maybe a few of them will listen,”

“In the meantime, Julie and Susie could still look after me,” Ember chimed in. “They’ve been watching over me so I don’t get taken back home,”

“When I’m not here, or when I’m sleeping, sure. But I’ve really missed you,” Frank continued to run his hand through her short and tangled blonde locks, voice soft. “I would really like to spend some time with you,”

Ember smiled, pulling his face down to meet hers in a loving, tender kiss. Against his lips, she mumbles. “I’ve missed you so much too, Frank,”

His lips curve into a smile against hers, continuing to kiss her slowly. Pulling back a few centimeters, he opened his eyes. His hands wandered aimlessly along her delicate frame, feeling each curve meticulously. “I love you,”

“I love you, too,” She whispered against his lips

“Let's get going,” Frank spoke quietly, his hand trailing down to meet her hand. She intertwined hers with his, following his lead back into the lodge.


End file.
